bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Whom
Professor Whom is an NPC who is encountered once in a random area on Earth. He was a Military captain in the Expeditioner Corps. He also did teaching on the side. Mission to Vixenrus On one of his missions, he went to Vixenrus, where he and his squad were sent to investigate the ruins of a Titanian base. The native Vixeons seemed frightened of the ruins, and started begging them not to go in. While another soldier tried to negotiate with them, Whom tried to calm them down by entering the ruins and proving that they have been off for over a billion years. However, they activated, sucking him in to another dimension, much to the horror of the Vixeons who were watching him. The other soldiers couldn't reactivate the ruins. Jumping Dimensions Whom fell through space and time and landed in an abandoned Titanian armory. Captain Whom picked up a Titanian Trans-Dimensional Travel Armament, which seemed to be a simple wristwatch. However, it allowed him to travel between dimensions. He kept trying, never getting it right. He then took on the title of Professor Whom to not frighten anyone he came across by giving them a Military title. Professor Whom, while still trying to get back to the true timeline and avoiding being tried as interdimensional criminal for jumping dimensions without authorization, began to make a different sort of living for himself. He got involved in the actions of the universes he went to. He served in many different incarnations of the Military, and stopped many interdimensional criminals and evil entities. He managed to acquire currency from over a thousand different universes, as well as several thousand Titanian Cosmic Credits. Returning to the True Timeline After four years, he made it to the Chronicle timeline, and then jumped back to the True Timeline. When he arrives, he will ask the player what universe he's in. When the player tells him, Professor Whom will run off cheering. If the player returns to Vixenrus after the encounter, the ruins will still be guarded by the Military, but the native Vixeons and the soldiers will be talking about Whom and inform the player that Whom is alright. Whom then went back into Military service. Description Professor Whom is a man wearing a brown laserproof trench coat, as he lost most his uniform jumping across dimensions. He wears brown cargo pants and heavy Military boots. Beneath his trench coat, he wears a BDU blouse from the Ton Eurt incarnation of the Military, which covers a brown shirt. His light brown hair, which was once in a clean cut, military style, became messy due to so much interdimensional travel. He carries a Military laser blaster modified with alien tech. Within his trench coat, he carries many artifacts and trinkets that he picked up from various incarnations of the universe. Quotes "Alright, what universe am I in?" -Professor Whom appears before the player. Trivia * It is assumed that Professor Whom will soon have his own quest/storyline. * If the player goes to Vixenrus and finds the ruins, they will find the ruins blocked off and guarded by the Military. Talking to the soldiers will reveal what happened to Professor Whom. * When Whom was sucked in, it caused a Vixeon to faint. * If the player talks to the Vixeon who fainted, the Vixeon will also recount what had happened, and give some extra lore on the Titanian ruins and how they came to be on Vixenrus. * According to Whom, in many of the timelines he jumped in to, he was always automatically dropped on that timeline's incarnation of Englatron. Every time, Englatron City Guards would try to track him down and kill him. Category:Notable NPCs Category:Military